Funga Fu Fu Version 2
by BlitziPixie
Summary: Two twins, separated as babies... meet again for a family reunion. A 'lazy' orange eater vs a crazy obsessed stalker. Neither will give up, but in this game of love, there can be only one winner! YohxHao Seme!MantaxUke!Hao Blackmail, twincest, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Blitzipixie: I started on this story YEARS ago under my ShilvaA account. But I am rewritting and reposting it on this account now. I Am really sorry it never got finished :( I was homeless, now at least i have a laptop! :) The plot hasn't changed much :) Though it will have more 'mature' scenes in it...

I have always wanted to read a MantaxHao with Manta giving in to a poor unwilling Hao... but I never found one so i figured I would have to write one.

Btw, I don't have a beta yet... so if there are anymistakes please correct me! cheers!

Hope you guys enjoy :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1

Usually it took a lot to irritate him, he was such an easy going person that he didn't even complain at his 'Fiance's' mad training regimes. Today, was another story though. In just a few hours he would be on the plane to visit his father Mikihisa and his older twin brother Hao. While this contributed a little bit to his less-than agreeable mood, it was the fact that his dear mother, Keiko has woken him up... at 4am, just to make sure they got to the airport on time.

He couldn't even remember Hao or his father. He and Hao had been just one year old when their parents had split, Hao was whisked off to Britain with Mikihisa and Yoh had stayed with his mother, in Japan. They were literally at opposite ends of the world from eachother.

His mother didn't like talking about his dad and curious as Yoh was about his twin, he couldn't find the courage to risk one of his mums tirades about "That worthless pig of a man", if he asked her at a bad moment... which was almost every moment.

So, it had come as a complete surprise when she had suddenly announced last week that they were going to England to visit them.

"Yoh! Come on.. We have to leave in an hour!" An Hour?... Did she just say an hour, he could have had at least another 30 minutes more in the warm tranquility that was his bedroom, a tranquilty that was suddenly burst as his mother yanked open his bedroom door.

"DON'T JUST LAY THERE... MOVE IT, GET READY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" His mum was used to this though, but she was really anxious to get there on time, she didn't think

"Yoh, WAKE UP YOH!!!" Huh? Oh, He'd closed his eyes for just a second and hadgone to sleep. He glanced at hiswatch which was on his bedside table...12 minutes left...12 MINUTES LEFT!!! He hadn't finished packing, he hadn't washed, dressed or even eaten.

Hehehehe...Whoops??" He said when he saw hismums smouldering gaze.

she could bare having to phone up her ex-partner and explain that they'd missed the plane. That would be just to embarressing.

'Of all times why now?' His life had been ticking on just fine, why did they have to visit the estranged half of their family now?

After, that little fiasco, Yoh was slumped inhis seat listening to his mother, putting down some 'ground rules' and by that he meant, telling him everything that was wrong with him and ordering him to be more like Anna, Pssst boring! Sleep time.

"YOH!" That rudely snapped him out of his snoozing. "I want you to be on your absolute best behaviour ok? That means, no slouching, no belching, no unorthadox scratching..." Like that was something that he could help, he had been bitten, or "almost eaten" by a very aggressive knat on his inner thigh. Not that he could have prevented it seeing as the crafty bug has assaulted him in his sleep, coward.

"Talk politely, mind your manners, don't forget to say 'please' and 'thank you' and NO and I mean NO SLEEPING!!! Unless you are in bed, and it is a reasonable time, do I make myself perfectly cle-"

"Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu" Yoh was currently chantingand pretending to roll and orange around with his hand in his sleep.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"!"

"Uh huh" Said Yoh before his eye lids started drooping and his head feel forwards again.

She wouldn't say it but Keiko was terrified that they'd show up and Hao would be the perfect gentleman, polite and smart. She didn't want to look like a failure as a parent. She'd never hear the end of it from Mikihisa. She had tried so hard to get Yoh to study, even Anna had helped to try and abolish his laziness. Her eyes shifted to Yoh who was had found the gear lever and started trying to move it... thinking that it was an orange.

The rest of the drive was pretty unevenful, Yoh was off in dream world, Bob Marley could be heard faintly over his deep breathing from his headphones.

------------

"Ok, Hao, Lower yiur torso down slightly and raise you arse higher"

Hao Asakura was on all-fours, looking into the camera with his best 'come hither' look. In nothing but some tight red leather boxers and glitter spray.

"Pefect! and hold!" Hao fought the smug smirk that was trying to adorn his face. As the lights around him flashed. 'I am sooo good'.

"Annnnndddd relax" The photographer said, handing Hao a towel. "So today's the day, huh? Meeting your twin? Are you identicle?... cause that would be an awesome opportunity..." he trailed off, glancing sideways at his top male model.

"Well if he's anything like me, well..." Hao lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "To be honest, I'm not really looking foward to it, Mums going to be there two. Dont want to 'corrupt' the mammas boy, now, do I?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, OH! Before you go. You got another letter... seems like its from the same guy, same handwriting and all"

"What again?" Hao was dumbfounded, for the last few months he had been getting some very detailed letters, which basically describedexactly what this mystery man was going to do to him. He couldn't suppresstheshiver down his spine. The guy must be insane! Hao and his manager had already got thepolice involved but they obviously hadn't found the fool.

'Couldn't he take a hint?' It had been all over the Britishtabloids.

TEENAGED MALE MODEL SEX STALKER

Recently some pictures of him doing ordinary things had appeared all over the internet. Someone was following him and snapping pictures, it unnerved him greatly.

He glanced at the envelope before sighing and opening it. Automatically wishing he hadn't when he skimmed over the first few lines of his 'fan mail'. Yep, it was deffinately the same guy.

But his eyes grew impossibly wide when he saw a photo attached, a very private photo of himself literally in the throws of passion Head thrown back. Knees bent, his right hand wrapped around his arousal and the fingers on his left buried deep into his arse. Mouth hanging open in what had been a loud scream of pleasure.

'What the fuck!?!?' He couldn't believe it, someone had watched him, masterbating!! But he was in his room, the photo proved it... he never left the curtains open, did he?!?!

His mind was literally going ninty miles a minute.

"Hey, Hao, You alright? You're looking a little bit sick..."

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine, all good". He lied, It didn't even sound true to him. How many pictures were there? Would it be all over the papers... the internet, tommorow!?

He read through the letter once again... 'A private meeting?? No way'. No way was he going to be blackmailed into whoring himself out for his creepy stalker. He looked at the very clear and very graphic photo again... 'No way', but this time, the thought sounded a lot less convincing.

Blitzipixie: So any thoughts or suggestions. I'd really appreciate it if you would share them with me. Thanks!

xxxxxXx


	2. Author's Note!

Good News! Whiilst this isn't an update, the next chapter will be posted in about a week!

I haven't really been feeling any creativity lately but... I guess I kinda got inspired! :D

Tenshibabe: Yeah, Of course Yoh's gunna be seme! And thanks so much for the lovely review! I'll try my best to make the next chapter a good one!

kuři oko: Lol yeah I don't have a beta so simple things like spacing really get me... I have gotten so used to my own shoddy typing that I don't even notice when I read back that words commingle hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Nicole-95: Its been a while but if your still into the fandom then i'll try to do it justice! Thanks!

Totalamuto: Yeah, it's a pretty creepy world... but then speaking to ghosts is pretty creepy too! hehehe, Thanks for reviewing!

Patricasdream: I am not really interested in writing usually but I guess certain (fantastic) anime series make me want to try! Cheers!

Mirlin: Lol, I hope so too. I am really sorry for the delay! And thank you for reviewing!

Krazynkuki: Yeah, Hopefully much more regular updates will be added from now on!

Christine: MantaxHao is something I have always been interested in, Mighty Hao being dominated by small Manta... Thank You.

Lala: I promise I wont abandon this! :)

Mory: You're review actually forced me into action! :D Thank you!

Cheza: They are all up-and-coming! I'll do my best! Thanks!

Thank you so much guys and I really can't appologize enough, But the next chapter is in the works and I will post it very soon, pinky promise!


End file.
